Contigency Plan 928: Attack of the purple rodents!
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: What happens when killer man eating demonic purple squirrels attack the cave, Will the team make it? Who will save the day? Pure crack. Review


**This story is the result of me watching Holy musical B tman (youtube it), Big Bang theory and Willy Wonka all in the same day. (Larry the muse will be commenting in the parentheses) The squirrels living in my attic inspired me to write this fic (Help me she's crazy, crazy I tell you!) Shut up Larry! Anywhos thanks for all the reviews on my last stories and to the..hmmm…lets see…****nine**** people who voted on my poll. I still have the stupid writers block, so anyone who wants to read over my two multi chapter stories and give me ideas is more than welcome too. Also check out the GQASF on my profile. And Vote Please!**

**(She's so forgetful she always forgets the disclaimer)**

**No I am not forgetful Larry you just interrupted before I could think of saying it!**

**(suuuuurrrreee)**

**I don't own yj or any other craziness that you recognize in this story.**

**(Finally)**

**NOW I HAVITH DISCLAIMEDITH NOW READ AND REVIEWITH!**

**0o0o**

It was a normal day at the cave. The league finally decided the heroes were responsible enough and left the teens to their own devices. Artemis was fighting with Wally, M'gann and Conner were making out on the couch and Kaldur was reading a book. Robin was currently at the batcave doing bat things. Everything was going well when a piercing screams echoed down the hall. Said screams belonged to Kid Flash and Artemis who were now in the process of running for their lives. The super couple broke apart from their make out session and Aqualad looked up from his book. Seconds later two shrieking teenagers ran into the room. Artemis was yelling something about killer purple rodents and Wally was trying to pull said purple killer rodent off his head.

"Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" He panicked. Once the archer pulled the demonic lavender rodent off the ginger's head and the rodent in question had scampered off they turned the other three gaping teens.

"Guys…what's going on?" M'gann asked fearfully.

"Explain please." Aqualad added.

"We were discussing something and then BAM!" Wally started.

"And then purple squirrels fell from the sky!" Artemis finished.

"You said squirrels as in more than one?" Superboy asked.

"YES! There were like thirty of them!" Wally shouted.

"And they're not like normal squirrels. They're like man eating purple demons from hell on red bull and crack!" Artemis added.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit?" the martian wondered.

"NO!" The duo shouted and continued telling the others about their near death experience.

"Shhh! I think I hear something!" Conner yelled and tilted his head to the side while everyone else waited in anxious silence. "It sounds like little squeaks and lots of scampering." He continued.

"How many of them are there?" Wally asked as if his life depended on it.

Conner looked up at the ceiling and squinted. "It least twenty."

"What do we do now?" M'gann asked.

They all thought hard for a moment then a light bulb turned on above Wally's head and he jumped up.

"I'VE GOT IT!" He shouted and zoomed out of the room, seconds later he returned with a huge box.

"What is it?" Artemis asked fully intrigued to see what the speedster's crazy idea was.

"Contingency plan 928. Hold on I need to call Robin." He said and pulled out his phone.

"So that explains why the box says open in case of killer rodent attack." M'gann stared at the cardboard cube with curiosity.

"Hey rob you need to get to the cave now! Contingency plan 928 and bring the banjo!" Wally shouted into his phone and hung up once he was sure the boy wonder got the urgent message.

"Wally what's going on?" Conner asked.

"No time to explain." The speedster replied and hastily opened the box and started handing out the cameo jumpsuits and war paint.

"What are we suppose to do with this?" Artemis asked.

"Put it on and meet back here ASAP." He said dismissively and continued rummaging through the box.

"Why?" She wondered.

Wally looked up and got a goofy grin on his face and put on a southern accent. " 'Cause we've got ourselves a squirrel hunt!"

"Fine!" The archer huffed and she and the rest of the group scurried out of the room to change into the 'uniforms'.

Ten minutes later…

Five cameo clad teens sat in the middle of the room fiddling with their tranquilizer guns, smearing war paint on their faces or reading the contingency plan 928 pamphlets. Wally was wearing his Davy Crocket raccoon hat, Artemis and Kaldur were wearing bandannas, M'gann was wearing a safari hat and Conner had a baseball cap.

The zeta tubes announced the boy wonder's entrance and he walked in wearing a cowboy hat and cameo. He had a deadly serious look on his face as he strolled in.

"How bad is it?" he asked the speedster.

"Bad, we've seen more than twenty so far." He deadpanned.

"Ohh its bad then…" He looked at the others.

"Dude, did you forget the banjo?" Wally asked.

"What is a banjo?" Kaldur asked.

"No I couldn't find the Bat banjo but I did bring a banjo recording." He answered.

"Bat Banjo?" Artemis exclaimed giving Robin a look.

"Close enough." Wally picked up his gun and asked the others. "You guy's ready?"

"Sure."

"Will the league approve of this?"

"Whatever."

"Totally!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Wally then pointed to robin. "Start the music! We've got some squirrels to round up! Yeeehaaawwww!"

The boy wonder did as he was told and the random banjo music playing had begun.

The heroes loaded their weapons and checked their various rodent-hunting gadgets and set off to rid their base of the killer squirrel infestation.

**VvV VvV VvV **

Three hours and one busted music player (Supey didn't like the music) later…

"Should we give up?" Artemis wondered looking at the eight purple squirrels they managed to catch.

"Not yet." Robin said and tried to fend off another rodent.

"THEY CAPTURED KALDUR WE ARE CLEARLY OUTNUMBERED HERE!" The panicked archer shouted.

"Maybe we do need help." Wally pointed out.

"I HATE SQUIRRELS!" Conner yelled down the hall and M'gann's feral battle cry echoed in the distance. (They ate her new curtains)

Kaldur was somewhere bound with rope by the intelligent demonic lavender creatures.

"Fine I'll call for help." Robin gave in and pulled out his communicator.

"Robin to league requesting assistance code 928."

**VvV VvV VvV**

Fifteen minutes later the whole justice league clad in cameo and war paint arrived. Upon arriving they too found themselves attacked by the vicious demonic purple creatures. Somewhere in down the hall in the cave where Flash, Wally, Artemis, Robin, Batman and GA were fending off the rodents, the scarlet speedster decided to sacrifice himself and run into the fray.

He shouted, "FOR NARNIA!"

Wally faceplamed in embarrassment. "Uncle B you're such a nerd."

The speedster would of responded if he wasn't too busy avoiding the random acorns the varmints were pelting him with.

**VvV VvV VvV**

Three hours and four more captured heroes later…

"Batman what do we do now? We're all out of tranq darts and they have Kaldur, Flash, Roy and Canary!" Robin asked franticly while hiding from the violet acorn bearing demons.

"Robin call agent A, tell him to bring in the hounds."

"Ok."

Five minutes and one more captured hero later…

The zeta tubes announced the arrival of the reinforcements and barking was heard by all. There was high pitched squeals and the horde of the demonic purple rodents were chased off by Krypto, Ace and Wolf (Who was at the groomers earlier).

All in all it was decided that the teens were no longer allowed to stay at the cave by themselves again, and Superboy had a newfound hatred of squirrels and the color purple.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Crazy right… Now I have to go to bed so review and make my day better and vote on my profile (c'mon people it's not that hard) and check out the GQASF. Also REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE HOLY MUSICAL B TMAN ON YOUTUBE AND REVIEW OR ELSE (MEANING **_**BAD THINGS….**_**) PLEASE REVIEW I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF MY NEWIST STORY, PLEASE, DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN…**

**I BEGITH THEE TO REVIEWITH!**


End file.
